Lenalee
by Kanda6
Summary: Has anyone ever noticed Komui's sick obsession of Lenalee? Has no one wondered why? Well here's your answer
1. Chapter 1

I ALWAYS wanted a little sister. I would beg my parents "please, please", and they would roll their eyes at me and tell me it wasn't as simple as i thought. That didn't stop me from asking every chance i got,though.

When they brought Lenalee home though, it was the happiest day of my life. She was so cute, I couldn't wait to share my toys with her. I started going through them, deciding which ones were hers and which ones were mine. I borrowed my daddy's label maker and started putting our names on each thing so we wouldn't get confused.

She cried a lot a first. I'd ask my parents why she cried so much and they told me its natural. They said once she got used to us and our house she would calm down and not cry at all. Sometimes though she cry so loud that daddy would have to take her to the basement, where it was soundproof so the neighbors wouldn't complain. She slept in mommy and daddy's bed for the first month.

Sometimes I'd try to join them but they'd always lock their door. Mommy said their bed wasn't big enough for all of us to sleep in. I was patient. I knew the new bed with the bars that they'd set up in my room would eventually be hers.

When they felt it was safe to let her sleep on her own, they started putting her in it. She wasn't crying so much anymore by then, and I would lie in my bed and watch her sleep from across the room. They'd take her into their bedroom first and lay with her until she fell asleep, then move her to our room. Some nights after she was moved, I'd see her lying there with her eyes open, just staring at the ceiling, so I'd go over and give her toys through the bars. A lot of the time she'd just throw the toy and then start crying and I'd have to hide under my covers before Daddy came in to deal with her.

Eventually, they started letting Lenalee sit with me in the playroom. I was told that I wasn't allowed to give her anything too small or sharp that she could hurt herself with. I was soooo happy! I would sit behind her and brush her hair and tell her she was the best little sister in the world. I showed her which toys were hers and which were mine, but she didn't seem to care. Sometimes we'd sit on the window seat and she'd bang on the window while I drew on it with special crayons.

School started back up at Sugar Creek Elementary, and I went but Lenalee had to stay home. Mommy said she wasn't ready for school yet. I'd come home and tell Lenalee all the stuff I'd learned. I drew pictures of us playing together. When I showed them to Daddy he'd tell me thank you and take them to keep in his office.

Then came the really bad day. I'll never forget it. I came home from school and Mommy was just sitting at the table smoking. She looked real sad. I went to play with Lenalee but couldn't find her. When I went to ask Mommy where she was, she started crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said that Lenalee was gone. I didn't understand totally, but I started crying too and told her "We need to find her!" She just shook her head and said she was gone somewhere we couldn't go.

Daddy took her bed apart. He threw away all my drawings with her in them. He took my nametags off all the toys. Sometimes I'd find one he'd missed and it'd make me cry. I started collecting them and hiding them, but he found where I hid them one day by accident and got really mad. We weren't allowed to talk about her. It was like she never existed. I didn't think it was fair. I told Mommy that Daddy was mean to make us not talk about Lenalee, but she said it was better that way and I would understand when I was older.

I saw Lenalee again.

It was just one time, but I'll never forget it. I was with Mommy doing some errands. We went grocery shopping then went to a fabric store in Thorntown so Mommy could look at material to make some new curtains out of. She remembered that she had letters to mail, so we stopped at the post office to buy some stamps. I was humming to myself and reading posters while Mommy talked to the lady behind the counter and that's when I saw Lenalee. She was as cute as I remembered. I walked over and looked at the poster with her picture, but they'd gotten her name wrong. Somebody had written her name down as Sarah Lee.

I rushed over to Mommy and tugged on her sleeve and told her that Lenalee was up on the wall with the other pictures of children, but she got all flustered and apologized to the lady before dragging me out of the post office. I had to shout because she kept trying to talk over me instead of listening. "I saw Lenalee! They got her picture on the wall in there!"

Finally Mommy slapped me and told me it wasn't Lenalee and that it may have looked like Lenalee but I was mistaken and if I didn't stop I'd get in real trouble with Daddy when he got home. I cried and promised to be good, but even after I promised I wasn't allowed to have dinner and had to sit in my room that night. I heard Mommy and Daddy talking in the kitchen and they got kinda loud. Somebody started banging open the kitchen drawers and then Daddy's feet stomped up the stairs but I heard Mommy scream "Don't you dare!" and he stopped outside my room then went back downstairs.

The next day Mommy and Daddy died. An akuma had killed them, but Lenalee came back. We were together until the Black Order stole her from me. I followed her.

"Ni-san here's your coffee ~sigh~ Ni-san wake up " Lenalee's angelic voice is the first thing I hear waking up, Lenalee's darling face is the first thing I see. Instantly I'm up and I hug her like the world would end if I didn't.

"Lenalee~!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author note

Some people have said that it was confusing so...

Komui is a kid who wants a sibling. Mr. Lee kidnapped a little girl named Sara Lee and renamed her Lenalee. Mrs . Lee is in an abusive relationship and is forced into the situation. Lenalee runs away from the psycho family and later komui sees a poster from lenalees parents about thier lost daughter. And I tied in the story line from D. Gray Man where lenalee is dragged to the dark order and komui becomes supervisor. Lenalee forgot her kidnapping experience because of trauma and such.

Hopefully this helps the confusion, loves Kanda6


End file.
